Inertia rings could potentially be MIG welded to the turbine shell, but MIG welding could produce a weld that protrudes into other components and may need additional processing to machine the weld back. The inertia ring could also potentially be machined from solid as part of the turbine shell, but MFS is not a mass production cost effective design.